


Undisclosed Desires

by yocatrina



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, kinda nsfw?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy have been best friends for so long, but what if there was something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to everyone who reads this and special thanks to Sarah aka hawkcrys.tumblr.com for betaing!!

Holding Marci’s hand, Foggy was walking slowly down the street. The sun made Marci’s blond hair shine, and as he glimpsed at her while she was talking, her smile swallowed him whole. He couldn’t help but tell her how glad he was they got back together. She leaned on him after those words and rested her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand. There was nothing Foggy liked more than holding hands in a relationship. Sure, sexual intimacy was very pleasant—especially with Marci—but there was something even more intimate in holding hands. Everyone could see them holding hands, everyone could see how relaxed and happy they were, but nobody knew how or why that came to be. The secret lied with them. Foggy also loved to have his partner near him. He loved the warmth that came with human contact, he loved the familiarity of his love’s skin on his own.

  
Being with Marci was so natural, relaxed and familiar. He knew her well, he knew what she liked, what she loved and what she hated. She liked to be kissed softly, she loved to have her hair pulled during sex, and she hated lemons. The best part was that they both already knew what the other needed in a relationship, and they knew they could make it work this time. At least, Foggy thought they could.

  
Even though he was convinced Marci was going to be mad at him, he asked, “What makes you think it’s going to work this time? I want it to work, just like last time, and it didn’t work last time. How is this any different?”

  
She squeezed his hand lightly and faced him, “It’s going to work because we both grew, Foggy. I still need a lot of attention and intimacy in a relationship, but I’m not as jealous as I used to be. I don’t have to be the sole focus in your life anymore. I know Matt and Karen are important to you and I accept it now. And you can stand up for yourself and tell me how you really feel instead of hiding it and then bursting with emotions. I’m content with being a part of your life. Obviously an important part in your life would be pretty cool, but I don’t want to be your whole life. Also I—”

  
Foggy cut her off with a kiss. College Marci would have been hurt that he had doubts and would have yelled at him and accused him of loving someone else, but present day Marci was calm, collected and aware of his needs as well as her own and would not try to be the center of his life. That’s all he needed to know.

  
“You’re right. It’s gonna be good because we’re awesome,” he replied with a huge grin.

  
“Damn right,” Marci said, returning his smile.

  
They were in front of Nelson and Murdock’s building. Marci usually accompanied him all the way to the office and talked a bit with Matt and Karen. She had a wicked smirk on her face, though, and Foggy raised an eyebrow, “Marci, I know that look. What crazy idea is on your mind?”

  
“Don’t ask questions. Just roll with it, Foggy-bear. I promise I won’t destroy your office…today.”

  
Foggy rolled his eyes, “Reassuring,” he said, following her all the way up to…the men’s bathroom.

  
“Marci, what the fuck?” He laughed.

  
She smiled and kissed his neck, his jaw, his lips. She looked straight into his eyes as she unbuttoned his pants.

  
Two rooms away, Matt was working on a case when he heard Foggy moan. He heard everything, from the small gasps to the pleas, smelled everything, from Marci’s perfume mixed with sweat to the musk smell of sex. He could smell Foggy’s aftershave and Marci’s wetness, he could hear Foggy being close, he could almost feel — Matt got up abruptly and opened the closest window. He put his elbows on the window sill, stuck his head out and breathed the fresh air, trying to concentrate on the traffic sounds below.

  
Some time after, Foggy came in, whistling. Out of habit, Matt turned his head in Foggy’s direction. He immediately regretted it. Matt could smell a mix of sweet and sour and sweat, and he knew. There was no mistaking it for something else. He sighed. He didn’t want to be the guy to bring foggy down his ninth cloud, but it was too distracting, he would not be able to work as long as he could smell it; he couldn’t block it out, it was too strong and too close.

  
Foggy placed a cup of coffee on Matt’s desk, “Good morning, ol’ friend.”

  
“Foggy, you know I like Marci a lot, and you’re my best friend, and I’m happy for you and I’m glad you are happy with her, but could you, you know…?”

  
“When we’re together near you, you feel lonely?” Foggy asked, concerned.

  
“What? No.” Matt always felt a little lonely anyway. He continued, “It’s just…I can hear you and smell you two, Foggy. In the bathroom. I can smell your—,” He whispered, “cum, okay? Come on, this is your workplace.”

  
Foggy suddenly realized and instinctively put a hand in front of his crotch, as if this would hide the smell. Embarrassed, he mumbled excuses, “Shit. I’m so, so, so sorry, Matt. I didn’t think twice about it, I was in the moment and that was inconsiderate. Won’t happen again, okay? I’m sorry.”

  
Matt chuckled. He knew it wasn’t intentional. After all, Foggy was the sweetest, most considerate person he knew, and Matt was aware of how bad Foggy felt just now.  
“It’s alright, I’m glad you get laid. Besides, I’ve smelled worse.”

  
Foggy turned bright red, “I’m gonna…change now.” He left the room while Matt shook his head and cursed himself.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Foggy and Karen have been working hard on this case and it's about time they take some time to just relax and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank u sarah for the beta and thank u deb for your words of encouragement!!!!

This case was not supposed to be a handful. It was a simple criminal fire that caused a death and the suspect was the owner of the bakery, who was going bankrupt. However, when Matt talked to the middle-aged man, it was clear that he was innocent. A lighter was found near the crime scene, with the owner’s thumb prints. The other fingerprints were missing, though, which didn’t add up. Matt and Foggy spent many sleepless nights at the office trying to find a motive, but there was none. They didn’t have enough information. Karen was doing her best to help them. She would hypothesize with the boys, make coffee, bring CDs, make dinner. Matt and Foggy thanked her a thousand times; they were really grateful for her presence. She made everything a little more bearable with her perseverance, her determination and her smile.

“Ok, that’s it. I’m going crazy,” Foggy expressed, exhausted. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, his hands resting on his stomach.

Matt sighed, “I don’t get it. I can’t find anything relevant. I think it’s enough for tonight.”

Karen raised her head from her notes and chipped in, “Right. You know what we should do?” She looked at them in anticipation, but they were too tired to answer. Karen continued, “We’ve been busting our asses on this case, and I think we deserve a drink, so, Josie’s?” she asked with a faint smile.

Foggy smiled back, “Yeah! I’m in.” He turned his head to look at Matt and said, “What about you, buddy?”

“I should go home,” he paused, “But, you know what? I could use a drink.”

Sitting at their usual spot, in front of the counter, Karen, Foggy and Matt tried to clear their heads. Karen talked about the dog she used to have with fondness and Matt was glad to know that she was, for once, carefree. Her heartbeat was slow and calm. He smiled. Foggy started telling Karen about his college stories, most of which included Matt.

“You know,” Foggy started, “There’s a story I never told anyone. Matt knew, of course, but I never told him.” He poured himself another shot and drank it. “Back in law school, I was bullied. Oh, those jerks weren’t original,” He laughed, “They called me typical insults, shoved me in the hallway. They would do it in front of Matt, so he was aware of that, obviously. Those jerks really bummed me out, though. One morning, it stopped. Hell, it more than stopped. They were actually nice to me. It was so weird. Surreal.” Karen looked at him with nothing but kindness in her eyes and put a hand on his back. He poured himself another drink and took a sip. He turned to face Matt and added, “ I don’t know what you said or did to them, man, but I know it was you. Thank you.”

Matt cleared his throat, “That obvious, huh?” Foggy ruffled Matt’s hair and poured three other shots. They counted to three and drank it together, waited a couple minutes before taking another shot, then another. Karen started singing the song that was playing in the bar, quickly joined by Matt and Foggy.

“We should go out to karaoke night, sometime. We would kill it, honestly. The best trio ever,” Karen said with a laugh.

Matt and Foggy both nodded and smiled. Matt added, “I’d have to know the song by heart, though. Like, say, “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” by Frankie Valli was playing, then I’d be good.”

“You know that song by heart?,” said Karen, impressed. “You must have listened to it a thousand times to learn the words!”

“I did, yeah,” Matt said with a faint smile, as if remembering a happy but painful memory.

Foggy immediately asked the bartender to put said song on. As the song came up, Matt shook his head. After the first verse, though, he started tapping his foot, then his hand, his shoulders.

Foggy and Karen encouraged him, “Loosen up, show us the moves!” they teased.

“You want the moves? Because I got the moves,” Matt got up on the counter and started to tap dance with his cane, quite lamentably.

Foggy and Karen couldn’t stop laughing and yelled in encouragement. Matt started rocking his hips in a circular movement, before twirling.

He sang at the top of his lungs, “I love you, baby, and if it’s quite alright I need you, baby,” He faced Foggy and pointed him as he sang the next line, “To warm a lonely night, I love you, baby….na na na Oh! pretty baby,” before bending down to kiss Foggy on the cheek and returning to his seat. Karen applauded and Foggy laughed uncontrollably. Matt bowed, a huge grin on his face.

The next morning, Matt woke up with a headache. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, though. He got dressed and went to the office, hoping everyone had forgotten his little show. When he arrived at Nelson and Murdock, he found Karen with her head buried in her arms on the desk.With a smirk, he said, “Well, you sure look in great shape, don’t you?” Karen groaned and mumbled, “Shut up.”

Moments after, Foggy arrived with three coffees, singing “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” softly. Matt blushed, took his coffee and started walking to his desk. “Don’t go so fast, Sinatra! Where’s my kiss?” Foggy asked, laughing. Matt dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Karen shouted, “Was a great show! Now stop being so loud.”

Sitting at his desk, Matt was reading the newspaper, feeling every letter’s print under his fingers. Now that Foggy knew about his senses, he didn’t have to pretend. Well, most of the time. When Karen passed by or went to his desk, he quickly hid the paper and got to work. Lately, she was busy with the case and mostly stayed at her own desk, so he had time to acknowledge the paper that morning. One article explained the Union Allied bust, and Matt couldn’t help but smile. He read the whole thing and discovered that many employees were involved in the fraud and were awaiting a trial. Matt was glad he didn’t have to defend any of them. Just then, the phone rang.

“Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law, how can I help you?” Karen answered.

“Hi, may I speak to Mr. Murdock, please? This is about the bakery case.”

“Absolutely, please hold on,” Karen turned her head in Matt’s direction, “Matt! You got a call, I’m transferring it.”

Matt nodded and picked up the phone, “Matt Murdock.” “Mr Murdock, this is Detective Deborha Bouzane, I’m calling to let you know we got the autopsy results of the body found after the bakery caught fire. The victim is Jeremiah Shelley, 28. Was arrested for possessing and selling drugs about a year ago. Lived in the apartment above the bakery,” She said matter-of-factly.

“Thank you, Deborha. Was he acting alone? Do we know anything about his motives?” Matt inquired.

“Most probably was not acting alone, though we never knew the name of his employer nor his organization. Presumed motive is filed under “financial problems”. The guy needed money fast and found a way to get it. That’s all I got.”

“Right. That’s very helpful, thank you again. Have a nice day,” He replied before hanging up.

Matt started analyzing the new information right away. Shelley sold drugs, almost definitely for an employer. Nobody knew who this employer was. Whoever they were, wherever they were hiding, Matt was determined to find them. If they weren’t involved with the case, he could still bring down a drug organization, and if the employer was involved with the case, maybe that could help his client. He sure hoped it would. His client was already in crippling debt and the last thing he needed was a conviction for a crime he didn’t commit. He had barely been out at night since Fisk was in jail, so this case would also give him a reason to get back on track as Daredevil and use his fists once again. He hated that he liked to express himself with violence, he hated that he almost needed to express himself with violence, he hated it when he lost control; he hated himself the most in those moments. Matt tried not to think about it by getting back to his newspaper.


	3. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt investigates a case the good old way, as Daredevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say it all the time, but a huge thank you to Sarah who always corrects my spelling and grammar mistakes and thanks to Deb, who encourages me, I keep writing. I love you both so much!!!

Feeling the wind on his face, Matt took a deep breath. Standing still, he concentrated on the sounds he could hear below him. Cars, faint music, snoring, television and drunken conversations stuck out. The rooftop usually made it easier to hear at a wide range, but the wind was a little tricky tonight. The wind deformed words, made them lose their meaning. He had to focus to understand the sentences. He cocked his head to the left and listened to a conversation outside of a bar. When it was obvious that nothing alarming was going on, Matt started listening to another dialogue.

“Look, I can give you 500$ at most. I want to help you, but for fuck’s sakes, those are all my savings. I can’t give you any more than I’ve got, Sarah.” It was a woman’s voice, raspy from smoking so many cigarettes. She exhaled her cigarette’s smoke. Her heartbeat was fast but steady. She was annoyed, Matt could tell.

Sarah’s voice was frantic, her heartbeat rapid, her breath ragged as she answered, “I know, I’m sorry. I’m so grateful, I swear, I-I’m just scared, you know? If I don’t give them the money by next week, they’re gonna go Shelley on me. You know it’s true. Might not burn me alive, but they will find a way to off me.”

The first woman sighed, “You’ll find the money. You’ll be alright. Take care of yourself.”

Sarah chuckled, “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

Matt could hear Sarah’s footsteps going towards an alley. He started running, grabbed the handle of the fire escape ladder, slid all the way down, and ran again. He got to the alley way before she did. He could hear her breath, her footsteps. He could smell her coconut perfume through the wind. He decided to lean against a wall in plain sight. He didn’t want to scare her, and with a little chance, she would have seen his costume in the news when he caught Fisk. She would know he was on her side.

She was looking at her feet, though, and walked right past him without a glance. Matt jogged a few seconds to get to her and tapped on her shoulder. She grabbed his arm, crouched only to get back up when his total weight was on her, pulling his arm in the process, causing him to fall on his back. The wind went out of him for a second before he said, “Nice.”

Sarah laughed, “Wait ‘till I tell my friends I hurt the Devil!”

Matt slowly got up and faced her with a smile. She apologized, “I didn’t know it was you. Thought it was some creep or…”

Matt finished her sentence, “Or someone who wanted you to pay them back?”

Squinting her eyes in suspicion, she took a couple of steps backwards. Matt quickly continued, “I heard you talking to that woman in front of the bar. You mentioned Shelley. Care to elaborate?”

She let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “How do you do that? How’d you hear? We were alone. I never saw you.”

Matt sighed. He obviously wasn’t going to tell the truth. “I have some gadgets. You mentioned Shelley as if his death wasn’t an accident,” he expressed, inviting her to tell him more.

Her eyes widened, impressed. “That’s fucking awesome, where’d you get those gadgets?”

Matt frowned in disapproval. “Sarah. Come on.”

Sarah passed her hands on her hair, smoothing them, “Right. OK. I, uh, I use. Jeremiah was my dealer. God, was I a good customer,” she chuckled, “Anyway, Jay sometimes told his boss that someone stole some of his stock so he could sell the ‘stolen’ drugs without having to give a percentage of what he earned. A couple of weeks ago, he got caught. His boss pretended that she understood and forgave him, only to burn him alive a couple days later. Framed a baker for it. I owe her a shitload of money, and if I don’t give it to her by Wednesday, they’re gonna- Shit. The same’s gonna happen to me,” She sat down, hyperventilating. Tears ran down her face.

Matt crouched in front of her, cupping her face with his hands, “Hey. You’re going to be fine, Sarah. I won’t let this organization do any more harm. All you have to do is give me a name.” Sarah looked down.

“We call her ‘Ma’. I don’t know what her name is. I don’t know what she looks like,” she said, sobbing.

Matt helped her get to her feet, thinking about what he could do. He only had one idea, and as dangerous as it was, he had to give it a shot.

“Sarah, do you think you can find out who she is? Would you be able to infiltrate the system? I need a name, or a face, or a place, I need something. I promise nothing will happen to you. I’ll be watching over you constantly. You’re not alone in this. Together, we can take her down.”

Sarah stayed silent, thinking about the proposition. Matt controlled himself and waited for her response. He had to be patient. If he rushed her, he would scare her and his plan would fail. He wished she’d hurry, though. The man crying for help two blocks away might not have the luxury to wait. After what seemed like an eternity, Sarah gave him an answer. He nodded and sprinted towards the man’s cries.


End file.
